1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundering systems, and more particularly, to a portable laundering system that can be used where electricity is not accessible or available.
2. Description of the Related Art
Effective clothes washing assists in combating and reducing diseases. Prior art electric washing machines are convenient and effective. However, many people cannot afford electric washing machines. Also affected are millions of individuals living in third-world countries where electricity is not accessible or available. Such conditions may also exist for soldiers in war, and for people in places devastated by earthquakes, hurricanes and other natural disasters. Under such conditions, a common practice to clothes washing includes friction washing by hand, and/or with washboards, fences, or rocks in a body of water such as rivers or creeks if accessible. Applicant is not aware of any manual systems to effectively wash clothes comprising the novel features of the present invention.